Ange perdu
by Tenshi-No-Joo
Summary: Cela fait six mois que Naru a quité le Japon avec Gene, laissant derrière lui Mai qui fut tourmentée par des cauchemars horribles depuis son départ , maintenant que lui Gene et Lin sont revenus avec une addition à l'équipe pourront-ils connaître la raison de tous ce rêves? et pourront-ils la sauver à temps?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma première fanfiction j'éspère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

**Je ne possède rien de Ghost Hunt la seule choSe que je possède est l'histoire et les OCs**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Ange perdu

Elle courait, c'est la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, courir le long de ce couloir qui avait l'air d'être sans fin, elle l'entendait rire sadiquement derrière elle, ses pas se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle, la peur lui glaçaient le sang et c'est éventuellement ça qui la fit tomber. C'est tout ce qui fallut à l'homme, si c'était vraiment un homme, de la rattraper, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, son corps entier était recouvert d'une cape et un capuchon cachait sa tête, il la souleva et la jeta sur son épaule, puis l'emmena vers une destination qu'elle connaissait bien : une salle énorme où se trouvait une cage immense elle y fut jeter, elle se redressa et essaya de s'échapper avant que la porte ne se referme hélas c'était trop tard, elle était déjà close.

Une fille de dix ans aux longs cheveux rouge-sang ouvrit la porte de la salle, elle avait des yeux aussi sombre que les ténèbres, elle s'approcha de la cage et sa prisonnière s'éloigna des barreaux de la cage plus vite possible, ce qui la fit rire.

- Chante pour moi petit ange perdu, lui ordonna-t-elle. _Mai_ essaya d'obéir, mais aucun son ne voulait sourtir de sa bouche, l'enfant sourit en voyant ça.

- Si tu ne le fait pas tu seras puni.

Mais rien à faire aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, le sourire de la fille s'élargie et elle fit signe à la personne qui l'a amené là, ce dernier ouvrit la cage, la redressa par le bras et attacha une corde autour de son cou puis la fit tomber par terre et commença à la tirer avec, la faisant sortir de la salle et la tirant le long des couloirs, elle se débâtit et essaya de se libérer en enlevant la corde, mais elle était bien trop serrée et elle n'arriva qu'a se blesser le cou, y laissant quatre blessures profondes affligées par ses ongles.

Des cris retentissaient partout, ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur, la fillette s'arrêta et celui qui la maintenait fit de même, ils ouvrirent une porte où il y avait écrit _**"daemon canis"***_, ils la jetèrent dedans, et elle se retrouva face à face avec un énorme chien, il avait des yeux rouges, une fourrure noir, son flanc était parsemé de cicatrices et des canines énormes, Mai cria quand elle vit que le sol était jonché de corps et que les murs étaient peints en rouge par le sang, elle essaya de sortir mais elle glissa et le chien se jeta sur elle.

Mai se redressa sur son lit en haletant, de la sueur coulait sur son front, ses cheveux étaient collés sur ses joues,_ 'encore un de ces rêves'_,pensa-t-elle, elle soupira et se tourna vers son réveil, 4:30 am, sachant qu'elle ne pourait surement plus se coucher, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. A mi-chemin une brûlure atroce au cou l'arrêta, elle bessa les yeux et vit que le haut de son pyjama qui était normalement blanc était rouge au niveau du cou_,' se n'est pas possible ' _pensa-t-elle en abaissant le col, elle trouva quatre marques d'ongles qui saignaient à profusion, elle grimaça, prit son téléphone qui était sur la table de chevet et appela Ayako.

- Allo?, répondit cette dernière avec une voix ensommeillée.

- Allo, Ayako, c'est Mai...

- Mai est-ce que tout va bien? Pourquoi es-tu éveillée à quatre heure du matin? demanda-t-elle d'une voix alarmée.

- Tout ut va bien Ayako j'ai juste besoin que quelqu'un m'emmène à l'hôpital.

- A l'hôpital? Que s'est-il passé? cria-t-elle d'une voix affolée

- J'ai juste eu un rêve et ...

- J'arrive tout de suite ne bouge pas de là, ordonna-t-elle.

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez, Mai décida d'aller à la cuisine pour boire une tasse de café, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le goût amer de la boisson, mais c'était la seule chose qui la gardé éveillée. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement fut ouverte avec force laissant apparaître Ayako.

- Mai ! cria-t-elle, où es-tu?

- Dans la cuisine Ayako.

Elle courut et vit celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille assise à table une tasse de café vide devant elle, elle s'approcha d'elle et Mai savant ce qu'elle voulait abaissa son col laissant montrer ses blessures, Ayako écarquilla les yeux et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui sait passé cette fois Mai?

- Je te raconterais dans la route d'accord?

Ayako dit oui de la tête et la guida vers sa voiture, une fois dedans elle demanda à sa protégée de tout lui raconter son rêve, ce qu'elle fit sans laissait aucune information, après tout Ayako était comme une mère pour elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Une fois arrivée, Mai fut imédiatement conduite à un docteur, qui lui cousu ses plaies, puis lui ordonna de faire attention à ne pas les réouvrir, et de les nettoyer régulièrement pour éviter une infection.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ayako avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose à Mai, mais elle hésitait, cette dernière se tourna vers elle et décida de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Ayako si il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe dis le moi, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Mai, nia-t-elle.

- Crache le morceau Ayako.

- Au fait, Naru a appelé, lui et Gene vont revenir au Japon et ils voudraient que l'équipe se remette ensemble, et je me demandait si tu allais accepter, dit-elle en évitant son regard.

- Je n'accepterais pas Ayako, pas après qu'il m'a brisé le cœur, je ne peux tout simplement pas, et puis j'ai un nouveau travail que j'aime.

- Oui je sais mais tu ne crois pas que...

- Non Ayako je ne le ferais pas.

- Comme tu voudras Mai, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'obliger de le faire, déclara-t-elle en s'arretant devant son appartement, puis elle lui sourit et dit, dors un peu ma chérie après tout demain tu as cours.

- J'essaierais Ayako, j'essaierais, dit-elle en descendant la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mai se dirigea vers la cuisine se faire du café, car même si elle essayer de dormir elle ferait encore un de ces cauchemars, qui la hantaient chaque nuit, depuis six mois, depuis que Naru était retourné en Angleterre avec Gene. Oui, Gene le frère jumeaux de Naru était en vie, mais il était plongé dans le coma, la raison pour laquelle il pouvait apparaître dans les rêves de Mai étant la projection astrale, quand il a pu enfin se réveiller lui et son frère retournèrent à leur pays natale, mais avant elle avait déclarée ses sentiment à Naru mais se dernier lui avait dit que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait mais son jumeau, ses mots l'avait brisés mais elle avait fini par s'en remettre.

Mai soupira, et chassa ces souvenir et se dirigea vers la machine à café prendre sa tasse, mais avec chaque pas qu'elle faisait sa vue était obscurcit, jusqu'a ce qu'elle se sentit tomber par terre et fut engloutit par le noir. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux elle se trouvait dans la cage qui se trouvait toujours dans son rêve, la peur l'envahit et elle s'éloigna des barreaux craignant que quelque chose se trouve derrière, elle bouscula quelque chose, et quand elle se tourna elle vit une fille en train de pleurer elle la secoua légèrement pour la prévenir de sa présence, la fille se tourna vers elle, et Mai cria, elle n'avait pas de visage.

- Tu as peur ange perdu? demanda son geôlier un sourire aux lèvres, pendant qu'a l'intérieur de la cage Mai essayait de s'éloignait de la fille qui ouvrit une bouche immonde pleine de crocs acérés.

Soudain le monstre disparu ainsi que la fille aux cheveux rouges, et Mai se trouva entrain de regarder deux yeux bleus qui étaient emplis d'inquiétude.

- Gene?! cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Mai, est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il avec une voix inquiète.

- Maintenant oui, fait moi sortir d'ici s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il commença à disparaître, laissant réapparaître le geôlier de Mai.

- Quel mauvais garçon il fait , m'interrompre comme ça qu'elle impolitesse, il va devoir payer pour ça.

- Non s'il te plait ne fait pas ça supplia-t-elle

- Pourquoi pas, d'accord, mais une personne très proche de lui prendra sa place et tu auras de la compagnie n'es tu pas contente? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- NON!

- Quelle impolitesse, crier comme ça , je vais te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Mai fut maintenue par l'homme masqué, et la fillette sortit un fer chauffé à blanc, et le posa sur la paume de sa main y laissant une marque de brûlure qui avait la forme d'un pentacle à l'intérieur d'un cercle qui était entouré de symboles bizarres, elle cria fort et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, puis elle se réveilla dans sa cuisine, étalée par terre.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle leva sa main brulée devant ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tout ça à commencer après que tu sois partis, pourquoi Naru? Pourquoi tous ces rêves ont commencé après ton départ.

daemon canis: démon chien

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de ma fiction j'espère que vous allez apprécier, laissez des commentaires et dites moi votre avis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puisque c'est ma première fanfic je vous offre deux chapitre en une nuit :)**

* * *

**Je ne possède rien de Ghost Hunt à part cette histoire et mes OCs**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le manoir Kimimaro

Quand le soleil commença à se lever, Mai se releva de sa place par terre, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle y prit son uniforme scolaire, et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et prit une douche bien froide faisant attention à ne pas ouvrir ses points de sutures, trente minutes plus tard, elle en sortit, prit un bandage et le noua autour de sa main brûlée, prit son sac de cours y fourra ses livres et sortit de chez elle.

Une fois dehors, Mai remercia dieu parce qu'elle avait pensé à mettre des gants et une écharpe car il faisait extrêmement froid. Puisque elle avait encore du temps devant elle, elle décida d'aller à la boulangerie prendre un croissant avant d'aller à l'école, une fois fait, elle continua de marcher doucement jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit arrivée au lycée où elle vit ses meilleures amies entrain de l'attendre.

- Salut Keiko, Michiru.

- Salut Mai, dirent-elles avec un sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt quand ils virent son visages.

- Est-ce que ça va, tu as l'air épuiée?lui demanda Keiko.

- Ce n'est rien pas la peine de vous inquiéter.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Michiru.

- Oui je suis sûre, dit-elle en souriant.

Après cette petite conversation, la cloche signalant la rentrée des classes sonna, et les filles se dépêchèrent d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement, dans la salle de cours Mai s'assit près de la fenêtre et mis sa tête sur sa main, elle avait un mal de crâne atroce et elle arrivait difficilement à garder ses yeux ouverts, quelques minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'a ce que le professeur d'anglais remarque qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

- Taniyama-san, pouvez vous me traduire en anglais ce qui est au tableau.

Mai regarda le tableau et y trouva écrit :" Qui dresse un piège pour autrui, pourra bien y être pris", elle soupira et essaya de se concentrer pour connaître la réponse, mais son mal de tête l'en empêcher, elle vit que les élèves la regarder avec un regard de pitié ce qui l'agaça, elle ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit et dit:

- He that seeks other to beguile, is often overtaken in his wile.

La plupart des élèves sourirent à sa réponse et quelques uns murmurèrent entre eux, le professeur se renforgna et se retourna vers le tableau en disant à Mai de faire plus attention en cour. Quand la journée scolaire fut terminée, elle sortit du lycée épuisée _'je ne pourrais surement pas rester éveillée pendant la nuit, et je serais encore hantée par un de ces cauchemars' , _pensa-t-elle, son téléphone sonna ce qui la fit sortir de son apitoiement sur soi.

- Allo? dit-elle.

- Allo, Mai c'est Fugaku.

- Fugaku-san, ça fait du bien de vous entendre comment se passe vos vacances?

- Au fait, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle Mai, j'ai dû revenir plus tôt car je dois aller en voyage d'affaires et j'aurais besoin que tu reviennes au manoir pour prendre soin de Yûki.

- Avec plaisir, j'arrive sur le champ.

- Je t'envois un chauffeur et n'essaie même pas de dire non.

- Comme vous voulez monsieur, dit-elle en souriant.

Après, le départ de Naru, Mai avait trouvé un nouveau travail, ce n'était pas aussi pleins d'aventure que l'ancien mais elle l'adorait, elle travaillait comme nourrice pour une fillette de six ans du nom de Yûki Kimimaro, Fugaku, son père voyageait souvent donc elle prenait soin d'elle pendant son absence et elle l'aimait énormément comme si elle était sa propre sœur.

Mai attendit quelques minutes au portail de l'école, quand une voiture noire aux fenêtres fumées s'arrêta devant elle, elle y entra et le chauffeur se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. Puisqu'elle y passait normalement la nuit, Mai n'avait pas à prendre des habits de rechange, tout était déjà disponible dans la chambre qui lui a été réservée.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un manoir énorme, la bâtisse était de style victorien, il se composait de trois étages, plus le grenier et la cave, sa cours était aussi très grande et le jardin qui s'y trouvait était très bien entretenu, bien que les arbres avait perdu leurs feuilles avec la venue de la saison froide, Mai descendit de la voiture et entra dans la demeure, une fois qu'elle mit un pas dedans une vague de nausée l'étreignit, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et s'appuya sur le mur, mais aussi vite qu'elle apparu celle ci disparue.

Elle se redressa, et faillit tomber quand une petite fille aux cheveux bruns l'enlaça, Mai sourit et la prit dans ses bras, les yeux émeraude de la fillette scintillait de joie.

- Mai-onee-san tu ma manqué.

- Vraiment? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Oui beaucoup, il y avait personne pour me chanter avant de dormir, dit-elle, et puis papa il chante pas bien, murmura-t-elle.

Mai éclata de rire.

- Et si je partais le dire à ton papa dit-elle en la déposant, et en s'enfuyant.

- Mai-onee-san non! cria-t-elle en la poursuivant.

Les deux filles coururent dans l'enceinte du manoir, sous le regard amusée des domestiques, Mai riait aux éclats et Yûki aussi, mais soudain l'ainée des deux s'arrêta brusquement et la cadette lui rentra dedans et tomba par terre, et quand elle leva les yeux elle vit son père entrain de la regarder de l'amusement dansait dans ses yeux, il la souleva et lui sourit.

- Yûki-chan, il ne faut pas courir comme ça.

- Mais papa, si je n'avais pas fait vite Mai-onee-san t'aurais dit que.. ooops, dit-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Elle m'aurait dit quoi?

- Euh... que j-j-j je t'aime..Oui que je t'aime.

- Non, n'allais-je pas dire que tu... commença Mai, mais elle fut interrompu par la fillette qui lui sauta dans les bras et mit sa main sur sa bouche.

Fugaku leva un sourcil, puis sourit au comportement des deux filles.

- J'aimerais bien rester avec vous les filles mais je dois y aller, dit il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, il lui embrassa la tête et la rendit à Mai à qui il sourit puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mai-onee-san?

- Oui?

- On peut regarder papa partir?

- Bien sûre ma chérie.

Elles arrivèrent au seuil de la porte et le regardèrent monter dans la voiture et s'en aller, Mai se tourna vers sa protégée et vit son visage angélique emplit de tristesse, elle la serra dans ses bras puis lui dit:

- Tu sais ton papa ne voudrais pas te voir triste.

- Je sais mais il va beaucoup me manquer.

- C'est normal mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état, et en plus ça ne te vas pas d'être triste comme ça, et puis ton papa essaie toujours de faire vite et il te ramènera surement un beau cadeau.

- Tu as raison je ne vais plus rester triste.

Mai sourit à la petite fille et l'emmena dans sa chambre, et l'y déposa, Yûki s'empressa d'aller chercher sa poupée et sortit de la chambre avec sa nourrice, elles partirent toutes les deux mains dans la main dans la salle de séjour, et la fillette s'assit par terre sur le tapis devant la table de verre.

- Yûki-chan, assis toi sur le canapé.

- Mais j'ai en vie de dessiner.

- Tu n'as même pas avec quoi dessiner.

Yûki tourna la tête de droite à gauche et voyant que c'était vrai, elle se tourna vers Mai un regard suppliant sur le visage, cette dernière soupira et se leva.

- Je vais aller te les chercher reste ici d'accord?

Yûki dit oui de la tête avec un grand sourire, et Mai alla à la chambre de la fillette, elle y prit quelques feuilles et des crayons de couleur, et en sortit. Pendant qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, elle entendit un gémissement étouffé, elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec une fille aux long cheveux châtains qui lui cachaient le visage, elle portait un kimono blanc neige. Mai recula d'un pas, et la fille se tourna vers elle laissant apparaître ses yeux, ou plûtot l'endroit où devait se trouver ses yeux puisqu'elle avait des pieux à leurs places et du sang coulait le long de ses joues, elle tendit sa main comme pour toucher Mai, celle ci recula. Ayame, une domestique qui passait par là assista à l'apparition et se mit à crier, l'esprit, l'ayant entendu, se tourna vars elle et l'envoya s'écraser contre mur, Mai accourut vers elle et l'aida à se relever puis se sauvèrent, Yûki alertée par le bruit vint à leur rencontre et les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

- Yûki-chan, va dans la cuisine, cours! cria-t-elle.

Mais il était déjà trop tard l'esprit les avait rattrapé, Mai se tourna vers lui, cacha la fillette de son corp et fit les signes des_ "neuf sceaux" ._

_- _Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen, cria-t-elle et l'apparition disparue.

Yûki ayant assisté à tout ça se avait l'air extrêmement apeurée, des larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses joues et elle cacha son visage dans les bras de sa nourrice qui s'était retournée pour voir si elle allait bien.

- Tout ira bien, ma chérie lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras, tout ira bien, je suis avec toi.

Elles se dirigèrent toute les trois dans le séjour, et Mai se tourna vers Ayame.

- Y a-t-il déjà eu des événements bizarres dans cette maison? lui demanda-t-elle.

- O-o-oui, dit-elle, il ya eu des objets qui se déplaçaient, ou qui volaient dans les airs et certains des autres domestiquent ont été poussés dans les escaliers, mais jamais quelque chose comme ça.

- Et pourquoi Fugaku-san n'ont a pas été informer?

- Nous ne voulions pas inquiéter Fugaku-sama.

- Et bien maintenant vous allez l'appeler et lui dire ce qui se passe.

- Mais...

- Allez-y! ordonna-t-elle

La domestique se pressa de faire ce qui lui a été ordonné et Mai se tourna vers la fillette qui pleurait dans ses bras.

- Sèche tes larmes ma chérie, tout ira bien, lui di-elle

- Mais, c'était un monstre, elle va me dévorer, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je ne la laisserais pas faire, n'as-tu pas confiance en moi?

- Si, j'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai peur.

- Je suis avec toi rien ne t'arrivera de mal.

- Mai-onee-san? tu me chante une chanson?

Mai sourit à la petite fille et commença à chanter.

_**"hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni (Dans les étoiles, la neige et ma mémoire)**__**  
**__kimi no ashiato sagasu ( Je cherche sans cesse tes traces de pas)__**  
**__doka towa no yasuragi ( J'espère que ton repos eternel)__**  
**__koko wa yume no tochuu de ( Sois à jamais paisible dans la mer des songes)_

_**osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku (Avec mes ailes d''enfance, je continue à courir jusqu'à la colline)**__**  
**__michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku (Et je ferme mes yeux fatigués pendant que je sors de la voie)_

_**hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni (Dans les étoiles, la neige et ma mémoire)**__**  
**__kimi no ashiato sagasu ( Je cherche sans cesse tes traces de pas)__**  
**__doka towa no yasuragi ( J'espère que ton repos eternel)__**  
**__koko wa yume no tochuu de ( Sois à jamais paisible dans la mer des songes)_

_**itsuka subete modorite (Quand tout redevient comme avant)**__**  
**__sora no hate hitorikiri (Et que tu regarde le ciel seul)__**  
**__anata ga matsu yasuragi (La paix que tu désirait obtenir)__**  
**__hikari no ato nokoshite (Laisse derrière elle des traces de lumière)_

_**osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku (Avec mes ailes d''enfance, je continue à courir jusqu'à la colline)**__**  
**__michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku (Et je ferme mes yeux fatigués pendant que je sors de la voie)_

_**yume ni ai ni kokoro ni (Dans mes rêves, mon amour, et mon cœur)**__**  
**__kimi no ashiato sagasu ( Je cherche sans cesse tes traces de pas)__**  
**__towa no hikari nokoshite (Et laisse la lumière éternelle)__**  
**__furugi no nai tsubasa de (Avec des ailes toujours sans faille)_

_**towa no ai wo anata ni (Je te donne mon amour éternel)"***_

Mai baissa les yeux vers sa protégée et vit qu'elle s'était endormit, elle sourit, et la déposa doucement sur le canapé, puis elle monta dans sa chambre et lui remmena une couverture pour la recouvrir avec. Ayame vint quelques minutes après et tendit un téléphone à Mai.

- Fugaku-sama voudrait te parler, dit la domestique.

- Allo? dit la jeune nourrice quand elle prit l'appareil.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Mai? Yûki va bien aussi?demanda-t-il affolé.

- Tout va bien Fugaku-san, elle vient de s'endormir.

- Ayame m'a parlé de choses bizarres qui se sont passées dans le manoir, et d'un esprit qui vous a attaqué mais tu as réussi à l'exorciser.

- Je ne l'ai pas exorcisé monsieur, je l'ai juste ralentis, il pourrait revenir à tout moment.

- Que doit être fait à ton avis?

- Je connais une équipe de chasseur de fantôme, je pourrais aller leur présenter les faits, proposa-t-elle

- Si tu pense qu'ils pourront régler ce problème va les prévenir maintenant je veux être débarrassé de ce problème le plus vite.

- J'y vais de ce pas monsieur, dit-elle en raccrochant.

Mai se tourna vers Ayame et lui dit d'aller lui chercher Sai le chauffeur. Quand il fut arriver elle dit à la domestique de prendre soin de Yûki pendant son absence, et sortit de la demeure, puis grimpa dans la voiture, qui démarra quelques instants plus tard, elle dit au chauffeur de se diriger vers la rue de Shibuya et attendit qu'ils arrivent.

Mai indiqua à Sai de s'arrêter devant un immeuble, où une enceinte indiquait le nom:"Shibuya Psychic Research", elle sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de l'établissement, laissant entendre le tintement d'une cloche.

- Bienvenu au SPR je suis Evangeline Davis que puis-je faire pour vous? lui demanda une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

- Je m'appelle Taniyama Mai, j'ai un cas pour vous.

- Evy tu ne saurais pas...commença Gene, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Mai.

- Gene voilà Taniyama Mai c'est une cliente, lui dit Evangeline.

- Je sais qui elle est Evy, va appeler Noll et Lin veux tu?

- Comme tu veux Gene, dit cette dernière.

- Assieds-toi Mai, lui dit-il.

- Comment ça va Gene?demanda-t-elle une fois assise.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est moi qui devrais te le demander, après ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois dans ton rêve?

- Ce n'est rien Gene, déclara-t-elle.

- Mai..., dit-il et cette dernière soupira.

- Pas ici Gene, je te raconterais plus tard, lui promit-elle.

Il allait répondre, mais il fut arrêter par la venue de son jumeau, Lin et Evangeline qui avait un plateau dans les mains, elle le posa sur la table et se tourna vers Mai.

- J'ai pensé que du thé vous ferait du bien, dit elle en lui tendant une tasse du liquide.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un cas pour nous Mai, dit Naru d'une voix impassible, faisant froncer les sourcils à son jumeau.

- Tu vas toujours droit au but à ce que je vois, dit-elle en posant la tasse sur la table, c'est exact j'ai un cas pour vous.

- Lin, dit le narcissique à son collègue, se dernier hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Mai.

- Si vous voulez bien commencer Mai-san, ordonna-t-il en ouvrant son ordinateur portable.

- Je travail comme nourrice pour une fillette de six ans du nom de Yûki Kimimaro, son père Fugaku Kimimaro, vient d'acheter un manoir il y a quelques semaines, ils n'y ont passé qu'une nuit et ont quitter l'endroit pour des vacances, y laissant quelques uns de leurs domestiques pou en prendre soin, ces dernier m'ont parler de chose bizarres qui se passaient pendant leur absence: des objets qui changent de place ou qui volent dans les airs et certains d'entre eux ont été poussés dans les escaliers, et puis il y a l'incident de ce matin...

- Quel incident ? lui demanda Evangeline.

- Yûki m'avait demandé d'aller lui chercher de quoi dessiner, en sortant de sa chambre il y avait l'esprit d'une jeune fille, elle portait un kimono blanc, ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage le cachant à ma vue, elle leva la tête et je vis que ses yeux étaient transpercés par des pieux, Ayame, une domestique qui passait par là a remarqué l'apparition et s'est mise à crier, attirant l'attention de l'esprit qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur, nous nous sommes enfuis, mais ils nous a suivi et j'ai du utiliser les neuf sceaux que Ayako m'a appris.

- Tu vas bien au moins? lui demanda Gene.

- Oui tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lui dit elle puis elle se tourna vers Naru, qu'on dit tu? Vas-tu accepter mon cas?

- Nous arriveront demain à 10:30 a.m, je pense que tu sais très bien ce dont on a besoin?

- Oui, trois chambres, une qui servira de base et les deux autres serviront de dortoirs pour les membre de l'équipe.

- Evangeline, appelle les membres de l'équipe et informe les qu'un cas nous attends, ordonna-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Mai et dit, tu peux donner l'adresse du manoir à Gene, puis partit en direction de son bureau.

- Attends Naru je ne peux pas encore m'en aller comme même, dit-elle en donnant un bout de papier avec l'adresse dedans à Gene.

Mai s'approcha du narcissique et lui donna une gifle.

- Maintenant je peux, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, puis elle quitta l'établissement.

Il faisait noir, quand Mai arriva au manoir, elle vit que Yûki était toujours endormi, Ayame à son chevet, elle lui sourit, prit la fillette puis l'emmena dans sa chambre, elle l'a déposa dans son lit et s'assit près d'elle, la fatigue la rattrapant, elle se sentit sombrer peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

***la chanson ne m'appartient pas son titre et "raggs no chinkonka by noria.**

**Et voilà jéspère que vous avez aimer ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le toisième chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Je ne possède rien de Ghost Hunt a part l'histoire et mes OCs**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Le manoir Kimimaro 2

Quand Mai ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la cage dont elle était prisonnière dans ses rêves, elle s'assit par terre et cacha son visage dans ses genoux, elle avait peur, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle ressentait toujours dans cet endroit, une peur qui lui glaçait le sang, elle entendit des bruits de pas et leva la tête. Devant elle se trouvait son geôlier, ses cheveux rouge-sang formaient deux longues couettes de chaque côté de sa tête, elle portait une longue robe noir qui cachait ses pieds, ses ailes noirs qu'elle cachait normalement étaient déployées derrière son dos et sur son visage se dessinait un sourire, Mai ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois ainsi. Lors de son premier cauchemar.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir mon ange perdu, extrêmement heureuse, d'autant plus que ce soir tu rencontreras ta compagne de cellule.

-S'il vous plait non, ne vous suffis-je donc pas ?

-Jalouse ma chère ? Tu n'as pas à l'être j'aime mes anges de la même façon après tout, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain, laissant le serviteur de la fillette entrer, il tirait les cheveux une jeune fille brune, il ouvrit la cage et la jeta dedans, elle s'assit péniblement et regarda autour d'elle apeurée, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Mai.

-Evangeline ?demanda cette dernière.

-Mai ?où sommes-nous ?

-Mes deux anges se connaissent n'est-ce pas formidable ? sourit le geôlier.

-Qui êtes vous ? cria Evangeline, et la yeux de sa compagne de cellule s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

-Quelle impolitesse, tel frère tel sœur à ce que je vois, mais toi par contre je vais te punir car vois tu je n'aime pas les enfants impolis.

Elle claqua des doits et son servant ouvrit la cage et en sortit la fille, et l'a maintenu fermement, la fillette se rapprocha d'elle doucement faisant apparaître un fer chauffé à blanc que Mai connaissait bien.

-Non s'il vous plait ne lui faites pas ça.

Evangeline se tourna vers Mai avec un regard emplit de terreur et d'interrogation, puisque d'où elle était elle ne voyait pas ce que tenait la fillette.

-Vois-tu ma chère Evy, j'ai fait à mon premier petit ange le cadeau de ma marque brulée au fer chauffé à blanc sur la paume de sa main et je vais te faire le même présent.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille qui était toujours maintenu, malgré ses débattements, et la marqua de la même façon que Mai, puis elle se tourna vers la cage et ouvrit la porte et ordonna à son servant de lâcher Evangeline.

-Courez mes anges perdus, courez loin, dit-elle un sourire sadique sur son visage.

Mai sortit de la cage prit la main qui n'était pas blesser de celle qui partageait à présent son sort et quitta la salle en courant, une fois dans le couloir elles entendirent des cris stridents résonner le long des murs, elles s'arrêtèrent pendant un instant mais se remirent à courir aussitôt et ne cessèrent que lorsqu'elles étaient loin, elles se laissèrent tomber par terre et Evangeline se tourna vers Mai.

-Que se passe-t-il ?demanda-t-elle effrayée.

- Je suis tellement désolée, tout ça est entièrement de ma faute.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Les jeunes filles ne purent terminer leur discussion car elles entendirent des grognements, se retournant elles virent cinq démon chien entrain d'approcher, Evangeline étouffa un cri, et cela suffit pour attirer l'attention des canidés infernaux, Mai se relava et tira l'autre fille avec elle et elles reprirent leur course, elles entrèrent dans un nouveau couloir qui était tapissé de sang, ne s'y attendant pas elles glissèrent et se trouvèrent à la merci des chiens qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'elles.

-GENE ! GENE ! se mit Evangeline à crier et tout autour d'elles disparu.

Les deux jeunes filles, se trouvaient au milieu de l'obscurité, des orbes lumineuse volaient autour d'elles, elles aperçurent Gene approchant d'elles et Evy se jeta dans ses bras des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Mai elle s'assit et les regarda avec un regard triste _'tout ceci est de ma faute' _pensa-t-elle.

-Shhh !ça va aller petite sœur je suis là, dit le garçon en essayant de calmer la fille dans ses bras.

-C'était affreux Gene, complètement affreux.

-Mai que s'est-il passé, lui demanda-t-il, sachant que sa sœur n'allait pas répondre.

-Tout est de ma faute, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, tout est complètement de ma faute.

-Tu m'as dit ça tout à l'heure dans le couloir, pourquoi est-ce que tu pense que c'est de ta faute ?demanda Evangeline, mais elle ne répondit pas.

-Mai…lui dit Gene, celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

-Quand ton frère et toi êtes partis, j'ai commencé à avoir ces cauchemars toutes les nuits.

-Des cauchemars ?demanda-t-il et elle hocha la tête.

-Je me faisais torturer par cette fillette et son serviteur de toutes les façons possibles, jusqu'à l'autre jour où tu es apparu et que je t'ai suppliée de m'en sortir, elle n'a pas aimé ton intrusion elle a dit qu'elle allait te remmener ici, je m'y suis opposée et elle a dit qu'elle allait s'en prendre à quelqu'un de proche de toi, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai fait l'erreur de lui crier de ne pas faire ça, et j'ai reçu cette marque en compensation, déclara-t-elle en enlevant son bandage à la fin et leur montrant sa brûlure.

Gene écarquilla les yeux et Evangeline regarda sa propre marque, sous les yeux de son frère ainé qui s'agrandirent encore plus.

Mai se trouva soudain enveloppée dans les bras de l'autre jeune fille, des larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Mai, tu es autant une victime que moi dans tout ça tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-Elle a raison, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, déclara Gene un sourire aux lèvres.

Mai leur sourit à tout les deux et effaça ses larmes puis elle fut aidée par Evy à se lever. L'obscurité qui les entourait commença à disparaitre lentement ce qui affola les filles mais deux mains se posèrent sur leurs épaules.

-Calmez vous ce n'est qu'une vision, dit le seul garçon présent.

Leurs alentours commencèrent à changer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans un terrain de terre mort, ils virent une jeune fille de dix neuf ans, aux yeux miel, elle portait un kimono blanc immaculé et ses cheveux marron foncé étaient attachés par un ruban rouge, devant elle se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux similaires à ceux de la fille, il portait une longue cape rouge cachant son corps entier.

-Es-tu sûre de toi ma fille ? demanda-t-il.

-Je le suis père, cela est mon devoir et je vais l'accomplir, ma vie n'est qu'un léger prix.

-Je suis fière de toi Hanako, fière d'avoir eu une fille comme toi, dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Une femme portant les vêtements d'une fermière s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit deux masques blancs.

-C'est l'heure monseigneur, déclara-t-elle.

Ce dernier se tourna vers sa fille et lui sourit tristement, ils mirent les masques et des ailes dorées y apparurent, l'homme mit son capuchon et se mit à avancer la jeune fille derrière lui. Mai, Gene et Evy les suivirent jusqu'au centre du terrain où se trouvait un autel couvert de runes, des personnes couvertes de capes blanches l'entourait, l'homme laissa place à sa fille qui s'avança, les personnes masquées s'inclinèrent par respect envers elle, la faisant sourire derrière son masque, elle s'étendit sur l'autel. Son père s'avança devant l'autel ses mains dans une position de prière, le vent commença à se lever et des formes translucides à apparaitre mais une barrière les empêcha de les approcher.

« Invoco maledecti spiritus (Esprit maudit je vous invoque)

Et dicam focis (Et dans cet autel sacré je vous appelle) »

Un des hommes qui les entouraient lui tendit une torche et Mai, Evy et Gene ouvrèrent grand les yeux quand il la posa sur le ventre de sa fille qui se mit à brûler mais ce qui les étonna c'est qu'elle ne cria pas pendant que les flammes la consumaient.

« Igne cosumpta est caro ex came mea (Et par le feu qui consume la chair de ma chair)

In loco isto cohaerentes (En cet endroit je vous lie)

In loco isto signati (En cet endroit je vous scelle) ».

Une lumière blanche enveloppa le terrain entier et quand elle disparut, le corps de Hanako avait disparu et les runes de l'autel qui auparavant étaient blanche avaient viré au rouge, l'homme à la cape rouge retira son masque qui était redevenu neutre et les hommes masqués retirèrent leurs capes.

-Est-ce une réussite monseigneur ? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Oui ça l'est, qu'on me batisse un manoir ici mon clan s'occupera éternellement de cette tâche.

-Oui monseigneur, dirent-ils avant de partir.

-Que ton âme veille sur nous mon enfant qu'elle protège ce qui nous est cher, puisse-tu être à jamais en paix, dit l'homme avant que la vision ne disparaissent.

-Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à sa propre fille ? demanda Evy outragée, quand ils revinrent dans l'obscurité du monde astral.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait le faire Evangeline, il avait l'air peiné.

-Elle a raison petite sœur je ne crois pas qu'il le désirait.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-Si ça a un rapport avec le cas, on l'apprendra bientôt, mais pour l'instant on devrait se réveiller, Noll va s'inquiéter, tu criais mon nom à voix haute Evy il doit toujours nous attendre.

Les filles se regardèrent pendant un instant et se tournèrent vers Gene qui avait un regard inquisiteur.

-Ne lui dit rien à propos de nos rêves Gene il ne fera que s'inquiéter, lui demanda sa sœur.

-Mais…, commença –t-il

-S'il te plait, le supplia Mai.

-Comme vous voudrez, dit-il en soupirant, mais il faudra lui dire un jour ou l'autre.

-On le sait mais pas maintenant, dit Evy, on le fera plus tard je te le promets.

Les deux frère et sœur sourirent à Mai avant que tout les trois ne disparaissent.

Evangeline ouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans sa chambre, Naru était assit sur une chaise devant elle son visage neutre, mais ses yeux montraient son inquiétude pour sa sœur, elle se redressa sur son lit veillant à ce que sa main brulée reste cachée par les couverts, et se tourna vers Gene qui était assit à ses cotés.

-Tu nous à fait peur à crier comme ça pour un simple cauchemar Evy, dit-il.

Elle le regarda pendant un instant avec un regard interrogateur, puis se rappela qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à Naru.

-Je suis désolée mais j'avais vraiment très peur, et puis j'ai eu une vision juste après alors ce n'est pas un problème.

-Habille-toi Evy, lui dit Noll tu nous racontera tout quand on sera dans le manoir, comme ça tout le monde pourra t'écouter.

-Nous n'irons pas au SPR avant ?

-Non nous rencontrerons tout le monde là-bas alors dépêche-toi, répondit-il avant de sortir.

-Non, mais sérieusement je suis sa sœur et regarde comment il se comporte avec moi, s'indigna-t-elle.

-Tu le connais, non ? mais il a raison on va être en retard alors habille toi et cache la marque.

-Oui, oui je sais.

Gene sortit de sa chambre, elle prit ses vêtements et entra dans la salle de bain prendre une douche puis elle noua un bandage sur sa main et alla rejoindre ses frères dans la salle à manger, elle vit qu'ils avaient terminé leur petit déjeuner, alors elle une pomme et ils sortirent tous ensemble de leur appartement. Une fois dehors, ils virent que Lin était garé dans le van devant chez eux, ils montèrent, posèrent leurs bagages à l'arrière avec l'équipement, et Lin démarra la voiture. La route était plutôt longue, alors Evangeline décida d'écouter de la musique dans son i-Pod jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Elle était tellement absorber dans ses chansons, qu'elle ne s'aperçue pas de leur arrivée que lorsque Gene la poussa légèrement la réveillant de ses rêveries elle descendit du van au même moment que l'arrivée de la voiture de Bou-san.

-Wow, c'est ici que travaille Mai c'est immense, s'exclama-t-il en descendant de la voiture.

Il fut rapidement suivit de John, Yasuhara, Masako et Ayako, cette dernière lui frappa la tête avec son sac à main lui disant de se taire un peu, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de commencer à se chamailler puisque la porte du manoir s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une femme et deux hommes portant des habits de domestiques.

-Bienvenus au manoir Kimimaro, je m'appelle Hikari, ces deux hommes sont Raito et Matsuda ils s'occuperont de votre équipement, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, leur dit la femme.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le van, et l'équipe du SPR suivit Hikari à l'intérieur, elle les guida dans quelques couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une grande salle : une large table y trônait, deux chaises étaient devant elle, trois fauteuils se trouvaient contre trois des murs et le quatrième était couvert d'une petite bibliothèque.

-Voilà la salle qui à été choisit pour être votre base, vous convient-elle ? demanda Hikari.

-Oui, elle nous convient, répondit Naru.

La domestique s'inclina légèrement et sortit, Bou-san s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils, et Evy se mit à préparer l'équipement que Raito et Matsuda avaient remmener , avec l'aide de Gene. Naru se tourna vers Masako qui s'était assise près de Ayako dans le deuxième fauteuil.

-Sentez-vous une présence ici Hara-san ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit-elle en mettant sa manche de kimono devant sa bouche, plusieurs présence au fait.

-Plusieurs ?demanda Yasuhara.

-Oui plusieurs, répondit Gene, je les ressens aussi.

Naru fronça les sourcils légèrement, et s'apprêta à leur donner des ordres, mais il fut interrompit par l'ouverture de la porte, une fillette se trouvait sur son seuil, ses cheveux bruns étaient nattés et elle portait une magnifique robe jaune, Ayako lui sourit et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Bonjour, ma chérie tu dois être Yûki n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui c'est moi, dit-elle avec un sourire, est-ce que c'est vous qui allez nous débarrasser du méchant fantôme ?

-Oui, c'est nous, je m'appelle Ayako, et voici Bou-san , Masako, Naru, Gene, Lin, Evangeline et Yasuhara, déclara-t-elle en montrant du doit chacun d'entre eux à la fin.

La fillette s'avança vers Naru et Gene et les regarda avec attention.

-Vous êtes des jumeaux ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est exact, répondit Gene avec un sourire.

-Les jumeaux doivent se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau non ?

-C'est vrai, oui, répondit-il.

-Mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Naru en levant un sourcil.

-C'est parce que la couleur de ses yeux, dit-elle en pointant Gene du doit, est plus foncé que la couleur des tiens.

Toutes les personnes présentes, regardèrent Yûki, étonnées, celle-ci ne faisait que les regarder avec ses grands yeux verts innocents.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal Ayako-baa-chan ? demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde éclata de rire (à part Naru et Lin).

-Je te disais bien que tu étais une vielle femme, dit Bou-san entre deux rires, ce qui lui valu un coup à la tête, courtoisie de la dite vielle femme.

-Je ne suis pas vielle !s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne connais-tu pas le verdict : « La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants » ? si la fillette dit que tu es vielle alors tu l'es.

Ayako leva son sac pour lui donner un autre coup, mais elle fut arrêtée par l'ouverture de la porte qui laissa découvrir Mai et Bou-san ne tarda pas à l'engouffrer dans ses bras.

-Jou-chan, tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama-t-il.

-B-b-bou-s-san, j-je n'a-a-ri-i-ive pl-l-lus à ré-é-éspi-iirer.

Ayako lui donna un coup à la tête et il la laissa tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Ayako ? s'indigna-t-il.

-Tu allais étouffer la pauvre fille, tu vas bien Mai, il ne t'as pas fait mal ?

-Non, Ayako je vais bien, répondit-elle.

-Mai-onee-san, cria Yûki en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Dis donc toi, je me suis inquiéter qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant à son niveau.

-Je voulais savoir qui allait prendre soin du méchant fantôme, pardon de t'avoir inquiéter.

-Ce n'est rie, dit-elle en souriant.

-Comment vas-tu Mai ?lui demanda John.

-Très bien, merci de demander, et toi ?

-Parfaitement, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Mai qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? l'interrogea Yasuhara en montrant son bandage.

Evangeline regarda sa propre main bandée inconsciemment, ce que un certain narcissique ne manqua pas de remarquer et fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis coupée avec un couteau pendant que j'épluchais une pomme, menti-elle.

-Tu veux que je vérifie si ce n'est pas infecté ? demanda Ayako.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine, la blessure n'est pas vraiment grave.

-Mai convoque les domestiques ayant assisté aux phénomènes pour une interrogation, ordonna Naru lui faisant rouler les yeux.

-D'accord, je vais en profiter pour faire du thé, répondit-elle.

Mai sortit de la base, y laissant les autres membres de l'équipe recevoir leurs ordres, elle conduit Yûki au jardin, la laissant y jouer et entra dans la cuisine, au même moment où Ayame en sortait.

-Ayame, pourrais-tu convoquer les autres et leur dire qu'ils doivent être interrogé par Na-Shibuya-san ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Mai avec un sourire.

La jeune nourrice entra dans la cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir, elle prit un plateau y posa dix verres où elle mit la quantité nécessaire de thé, elle sentit soudain l'air autour d'elle se rafraîchir jusqu'à en devenir glacé, elle couvrit son corps dans ses bras essayant de se réchauffer et essaya de sortir de la cuisine mais la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Une fille dans kimono blanc qui était brûlée par endroit apparut devant elle, sa peau était en lambeau, complètement brulée, elle n'avait presque pas de cheveux, sûrement consumés par des flammes, des chaine entouraient ses poignées, elle s'avança doucement vers Mai qui était pétrifiée sur place et tendit sa main vers elle.

'_**Je ne voulais pas ils n'avaient pas le droit, pas le droit' **_murmura l'apparition, Mai ne put s'empêcher de crier et elle fut envoyée s'écraser sur le mur.

L'obscurité commença à l'engloutir et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit était son nom qui était appelé par plusieurs voix.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Mai se trouvait dans un couloir ou des cris déchirants résonnaient_, 'non, non, pas encore s'il vous plait kami pas encore' _pensa-t-elle. Un rire la fit se retourner et elle se trouva face à face avec son geôlier.

-Cours, mon ange perdu cours, lui ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas priée et se mit à courir. Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait quelque chose la poursuivre, mais elle ne se retourna pas, pourtant ça ne l'avait pas sauvé. Des mains lui attrapèrent les chevilles la faisant tomber , elle tourna la tête et vit créature humanoïde entrain de la tirer, elle avait un visage noir et des yeux rouges sans pupilles, une bouche pleine de crocs noirs s'ouvrait grandement essayant d'avaler ses pieds, elle essaya de se débattre mais elle était bien plus forte qu'elle, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser _'est-ce comme ça que je vais mourir'._

-MAI !MAI !

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, elle était sur un fauteuil, le visage de Naru la surplombait, il avait l'air inquiet mais son masque de neutralité se recomposa quelques secondes après.

-Mai est-ce que ça va ? demanda Gene, tu as commencé à te débattre et à pleurer dans ton sommeil.

-Ce n'est rien, c'était juste un cauchemar, déclara-t-elle et Gene lui donna un regard de compréhension.

-Un rêve ne peux pas faire ça Mai, dit Ayako en montrant les traces de mains sur ses chevilles.

-Ce n'est rien Ay…

-Ce n'est pas rien Mai ! cria-t-elle

-JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER D'ACCORD ! répliqua Mai en sortant de la base.

Ayako allait la suivre, mais Evangeline l'en empêcha en mettant son bras devant elle et la suivit elle-même.

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre j'espère que vous apprécierez :) **

**Laissez vos avis.**

**Je voudrez demandez votre avis sur ceci :**

**Est-ce que Naru et Mai devraient être ensemble, ou vous préféreriez un de mes OCs ( se sera un chasseur de démons) ?  
**

**Kazuhe :**

**Merci pour le commentaire, j'espère que tu aimera la suite.**

**Leloune :**

**Merci à toi aussi j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre.**

**Mélani et Wen merci à vous aussi.**

**Rani:**

**Merci, et l'identitée de la fille aux cheveux rouges sera démontrée plus tard ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre quatre.**

**Désolée d'avoir prit tout ce temps l'ordinateur a beugué je n'utilise que celui de ma mère :(**

**Mais me revoilà :)**

**pour les votes ça donne ça:**

**Naru: 4**

**Oc: 0**

* * *

**Je ne possède pas Ghost Hunt je ne possède que l'histoire et les Ocs**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Le manoir Kimimaro 3

Quand Evangeline arriva dans la chambre de Mai, elle trouva cette dernière assise par terre adossée au mur, sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle avait enveloppés dans ses mains, son corps entier tremblait à cause de ses sanglots. La jeune fille s'assit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

Mai releva la tête, laissant voire son visage inondé de larmes et Evy la prit dans ses bras, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de la brunette.

-Ne pourrait-ce pas s'arrêter ne serait-ce que pour une nuit ?demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Sshhh ! ça va aller on s'en sortira ensemble, en s'entraidera et nous nous libèrerons de ce cauchemar Maiya.

-M-Maiya ?

-Oui, je pense que ça te vas bien, tu aimes ?

Mai dit oui de la tête, faisant sourire Evangeline.

-Evy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu le pensais vraiment, ce que tu as dit, je veux dire qu'on s'en sortira ensemble ? demanda-t-elle de l'espoir illuminant ses yeux couleur chocolat.

-Bien sur je te vois comme étant ma sœur Maiya et je serais toujours là pour toi et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi, déclara Evy.

-Merci, dit-elle en relevant son visage et effaçant ses larmes.

-On devrait y aller, sinon mon cher narcissique de grand frère va nous griller sur place avec les lasers bleu qui lui servent de yeux, dit Evangeline en roulant les yeux.

Mai rit doucement et se leva, elle grimaça et vacilla légèrement.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Evy inquiète.

-C'est juste les marques que ma laisser ce monstre qui me brulent, je n'ai pas fait attention à la douleur quand je suis sortit de la base car j'étais en colère, mais maintenant ce n'est pas aussi facile de rester debout.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Ayako ?

-Non ce n'est pas la peine j'ai des antis douleurs dans la salle de bain je vais…

-Je vais te les chercher reste ici, la coupa-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint avec une boite cylindrique blanche et la tendit à Mai avec un verre d'eau, cette dernière prit deux pilules et but l'eau. Puis elle quittèrent la chambre et se rendirent à la base.

Quand elles ouvrirent la porte, Ayako prit Mai dans ses bras et la serra fort.

-Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, dit elle la culpabilité se lisant clairement sur son visage.

-Ce n'est rien c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser Ayako.

Mai s'installa dans un des fauteuils suivie de Evangeline qui prit place à ses cotés, elles se tournèrent vers Naru qui les regardait avec impatience.

-J'ai eu une vision, dirent elle en même temps, elles rirent et Naru roula ses yeux.

-Celle dont tu m'as parlé ce matin ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Maiya et moi avons eu la même vision, nos mondes astraux semblent coïncider.

-Maiya ? demanda Gene.

-Elle veut parler de moi, lui dit Mai en souriant.

-On ne pourrait pas revenir au sujet principal, dit Naru avec une voix plus sec que nécessaire ce qui amusa son jumeaux.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à raconter leur rêve aux membres de l'équipe à part Yasuhara qui n'était pas présent et tout le monde écarquilla les yeux quand elles leur dirent comment le père à tuer sa fille mis à part Lin, Naru et Gene.

-Donc c'est cette Hanako qui a dû attaquer Mai dans la cuisine non ? demanda Bou-san.

-Je ne crois pas, intervint Mai.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda John.

-Elle n'a pas été détenue par des chaînes, expliqua Evy pour elle.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain laissant Yasuhara entrer dans la base avec un livre qui semblait avoir au moins 700 pages, il s'assit sur un fauteuils et l'ouvrit puis se tourna vers Naru.

-J'ai trouvé des informations Boss, lui dit-il.

Et tout le monde lui accorda son intention.

-Ce manoir appartenait au clan Kiseki, ils étaient les seigneurs de ces terres, leur richesse avait de quoi rendre n'importe qui jaloux, il était dit que leurs membres avaient des pouvoirs divins, qu'ils pouvaient faire voler des objets à distance ou connaitre des choses avants qu'elles n'arrivent.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs psychiques ? demanda Masako.

-Exactement, ce clan avait des personnes avec des dons extrêmement puissants, mais il y a dix ans ils furent tous tués.

-Quoi ?Comment ? demanda Mai.

-Personne ne le sait et depuis ce jour chaque personnes qui entraient dans ce manoir disparaissaient c'est un miracle que rien ne soit arrivé aux personnes ici.

-Ce serait les membres de ce clan qui hanteraient cet endroit ? demanda Ayako.

-Je ne pense pas, intervint Gene attirant l'attention de tout le monde, il y a beaucoup trop d'esprit ici certains sont restés ici plus longtemps que d'autres.

-Et bien on a plus qu'à faire plus de recherche, allez Yasu je vais… , Evangeline ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'écroula par terre.

-Evy ! cria Mai en la secouant légèrement et ses yeux se voilèrent.

Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans une chambre peinte avec une belle couleur beige, une fenêtre laissait voir le ciel étoilé, au milieu de la chambre se trouvait un lit sur lequel était assise une femme dans la trentaine, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et elle portait un kimono bleu nuit sur ses manches se détachaient de magnifiques oiseau argentés. Elle était entrain de natter les cheveux d'une fillette qui étaient aussi noirs que les tiens, elle portait un kimono rouge sang.

-Okaa-san pourquoi est-ce que je dois porter ce kimono ? je déteste la couleur rouge, l'interrogea la fillette.

-Il y a sept jours tu as eu neuf ans Aiko tu vas participer à la cérémonie de l'aveuglée cette tenue est obligatoire ma chérie.

La fillette se tourna vers sa mère le visage apeuré et celle-ci lui sourit tendrement.

-Tout ira bien je ne laisserais jamais quelque chose t'arriver, d'accord ?

Aiko dit oui de la tête et sa mère lui prit la main et la conduit jusqu'au jardin, une fois arrivées elle la laissa avec cinq fille du même âge qu'elle et habillées de la même façon. La mère alla se mettre près d'un homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux noirs ce dernier se tourna vers les fillettes et leur sourit.

-C'est un grand honneur qui vous ai donné, ce soir vous participerez au rituel ancestral de notre clan, qu'on fasse entrer l'aveuglée.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux entra dans le jardin, la tête baissée, elle portait un kimono blanc, deux femmes l'aidaient à marcher en attrapant chacun de ses bras, elle les retira de leur emprise et leva la tête. Mai et Evy portèrent leurs mains à leurs bouches et les fillettes reculèrent effrayées car la fille avait les yeux transpercés par des pieux.

La rousse avançait comme si elle arrivait à voir sans même tomber une fois, elle s'inclina devant l'homme.

-Chef du clan, dit-elle avec respect puis elle se tourna vers les filles.

-Vous avez été élues pour participer à cette cérémonie, mes enfants Yoku ici présente l'aveuglée actuelle, elle essayera d'attraper chacune d'entre vous et la première qu'elle attrapera sera la nouvelle aveuglée et la dernière aura le privilège d'être la vierge tourmentée, que le rituel commence.

Tout commença à disparaitre et les deux jeunes filles se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la chambre peinte en blanc, elles y découvrirent une jeune fille de dix neuf ans entrain de pleurer dans les bras d'une femme toutes les deux ayant des cheveux noirs.

-Aiko et sa mère, murmura Mai.

Evangeline hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Je ne veux pas okaa-san je ne veux pas le faire.

-Aiko c'est ton devoir, lui dit sa mère.

-Je ne veux pas je ne peux pas.

Aucune des deux ne c'était aperçue de la venue du chef de clan jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape Aiko par les cheveux et la jeta hors de la chambre.

- Attrapez-la, ordonna-t-il à deux hommes drapés dans des capes blanches, elle est la vierge tourmentée et par conséquent elle complètera la cérémonie.

Les deux hommes la tirèrent avec eux malgré ses débattements, ils la guidèrent jusqu'à la cave, une fois là-bas ils posèrent leurs mains sur le mur et incantèrent dans une langue étrange. Un pant du mur s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une salle ronde immense, ils y entrèrent et posèrent la fille sur l'autel qui se trouvait au milieu puis prirent place près des autres personnes masquées qui l'entouraient. Aiko en profita pour se lever et essayer de fuir, mais le chef du clan qui portait une longue cape rouge attacha des chaînes à ses bras et les donna à deux des hommes la maintenant sur l'autel, il posa un masque neutre sur son visage puis sur celui de la fille et des larmes de sang se dessinèrent sur celui d'Aiko et un visage démoniaque sur celui du chef.

L'homme leva ses mains dans une position de prièrent.

" In hac nocte (En cet nuit)

Novum ritu fit( Un nouveau rituel est accomplit)

Un homme dans une cape blanche lui tendit une torche, qu'il posa sur le ventre d'Aiko, qui se mit à crier pendant que les flammes la consumaient.

Vocibus adflicto novum blank( Par les cris de la nouvelle vierge tourmentée)

Renovo sigillum mansione calamitas( Je renouvelle le sceau arrêtant la calamité)

Les flammes virèrent au bleu puis disparurent, laissant le corps carbonisé d'Aiko.

-Débarrassez-vous du corps, ordonna-t-il.

Les hommes allez faire ce qui leur était demandé mais se figèrent sur place, devant eux se trouvait l'apparition qui avait attaqué Mai dans la cuisine ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de cet dernière ainsi que ceux d'Evy.

-Père, dit l'esprit.

-A-Aiko ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vous promets à tous la mort en cette nuit chichi*les couloirs de ce manoir seront tapissés de votre sang.

A peine ces mots étaient sortit de sa bouche que des formes translucides apparurent derrière elle tuant chaque personne présente et se faufilant dans les couloirs pour terminer leur massacre.

La vision disparue laissant Evangeline et Mai dans le monde astral.

-Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à sa propre fille ?

-Calme toi Maiya je sais que c'est horrible mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle maintenant.

-Je sais mais c'est tellement affreux il était sensé être son père.

L'atmosphère autour des filles commença à s'alourdir et les barreaux d'une cage commencèrent à apparaitre lentement.

-Non, non, non pas encore, paniqua Mai.

-Maiya calme toi en est ensemble en s'entraidera, dit Evy en lui prenant la main Mai la serra entre ses doits et la cage se matérialisa entièrement.

La fille aux cheveux rouges se trouvait devant elle un sourire sadique sur son visage enfantin, un sourire qui ne devait pas se trouver sur le visage d'une fillette, un sourire qui ne signifiait qu'e deux choses la mort et la douleur.

-A ce que je vois vous êtes très proches l'une de l'autre, mais malheureusement vous ne resterez pas ici ensemble mes anges perdus après tout j'ai déjà eu le plaisir de jouer avec ma chère Mai, alors au revoir lui dit elle en claquant ses doits.

Mai se trouva soudain dans la base laissant derrière elle celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

* * *

Evangeline ne quitta pas son geôlier du regard ce qui l'amusa grandement.

-Je ne te mordrais pas, ange perdu, dit elle avec un sourire diabolique, après tout tu as vraiment l'air malade qui sait ce que ta chair me ferai.

Evy pâlit quand elle entendit ses mots et la fillette eu l'air faussement inquiète.

-Tu as l'air d'être encore pire, je vais t'emmener auprès d'une infirmière, dit la fillette en claquant des doits.

Elle se retrouva soudain dans une salle de taille moyenne, dont les murs blanc était couverts de sang.

Une femme habillée dans un habit d'infirmière lui donnait le dos, elle était penchée sur un bureau et Evy entendait clairement le son d'un objet métallique en frappant un autre. La femme se retourna soudain et la jeune fille cria.

L'infirmière avait la bouche cousue est des cicatrices horribles était tracées le long de son coup et de ses avant bras, ses oreilles lui avait été arrachées et elle n'avait pas de nez, elle s'approcha d'Evangeline et celle-ci recula jusqu'à c'être adossée au mur. La femme continua à s'approcher brandissant un couteau à la main.

-GENE !GENE !GENE, hurla-t-elle mais ça ne servait à rien.

L'infirmière n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle et Evy ferma les yeux criant un nom sans même savoir pourquoi.

-HANAKO !

Et de la lumière l'enveloppa.

* * *

-HANAKO !

Mai sursauta et se tourna vers Evangeline qui venait de se réveiller.

-Evy tu vas bien ?

-M-Maiya ?

-Oui c'est moi, que c'est-il passer.

Evangeline enfuit son visage dans les bras de Mai et lui raconta tout, elle remarqua soudain qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre où il y avait trois lits celui où elle reposait y comprit.

-Maiya comment suis-je arrivée ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai demandé à Gene de te ramener ici je ne voulais pas que Naru s'aperçoivent de quelque chose et puis cette chambre et la tienne ainsi que celle d'Ayako et de Masako.

Les deux filles entendirent tout à coup un cri de fillette.

-Yûki ! s'exclama Mai paniquée.

Elle se leva et quitta la chambre en courant, Evangeline la suivant de près. Elles arrivèrent dans le jardin et trouvèrent la fillette en larmes, devant elle se trouvait une fille dans un kimono rouge, mais il lui manquait quelque chose d'important. Sa tête.

Mai prit Yûki dans ses bras et essaya de retourner à l'intérieur, mais la porte se referma, une voix de petite fille emplit le jardin disant '_**ma tête ma tête donnez moi ma tête.'**_

L'esprit s'avança et tendit la main vers elles, mais un sifflement retentit et deux orbes lumineuses l'attaquèrent le faisant disparaitre, la porte s'ouvrit et elles sortirent du jardin pour trouver toute l'équipe du SPR devant elles inquiets.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter nous allons bien, leur dit Evangeline.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mai qui n'arrivait pas à calmer Yûki qui pleurait toujours profusément, elle les regarda avec un regard inquisiteur.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda Bou-san.

-Oui ça va, dit-elle en souriant, merci Lin-san pour l'aide de tes shikis.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il.

-Retournant à la base, vous nous raconterez ce qui c'est passer, ordonna Naru.

Ils obéirent, et une fois à la base les filles leur racontèrent à propos de l'esprit, mais elles ne purent pas leur raconter leur vision car les pleures de Yûki les rendait distraites.

-Yûki-chan et si je te chantais une chanson ça ira mieux ?lui demanda Mai elle hocha la tête affirmativement la faisant sourire.

« **Sore demo ittai kono boku ni nani ga dekiru tte iun da(C'est comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire?)****  
****Kyuukutsu na hakoniwa no genjitsu o kaeru tame ni nani ga dekiru no(Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vraiment faire Pour changer cette réalité aussi petite qu'un jardin?)****Jinsei no hanbun mo boku wa mada ikitenai(Je n'ai même pas vécu la moitié de ma vie,)****  
****Sakaratte dakiatte(Je me rebelle, j'étreins les autres,)****  
****Muishiki ni kizamarete yuku keiken no TATUU(Ces expériences sont tatouées dans mon subconscient.)****Gakeppuchi ni tatasareta toki(Quand je me tenais au bord du précipice,)****  
****Kunan mo boku no ude o tsukami(C'est l'adversité qui m'a retenue par le bras,)****  
****Jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietan da(J'ai alors compris pour la première fois où je me trouvais.)****  
****Motto hiroi FIIRUDO e motto fukai ookina doko ka e(Je me dirige juste vers un espace plus large, un endroit plus grand,)****  
****Yosou mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake(Un monde que je ne peux pas même imaginer.)****Oshiete "tsuyosa" no teigi(Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on appelle la "force"?)****  
****Jibun tsuranuku koto kana(Est-ce le fait de se blesser soi-même, ou le fait de se sacrifier)****  
****Soretomo jibun sae sutete made mamorubeki mono mamoru koto desu ka(Pour protéger quelqu'un qu'on doit protéger?****SABANNA no GAZERU ga tsuchikemuri o ageru(Les gazelles dans la savane créent des nuages de poussière,)****  
****Kaze nnaka aitsura wa shinu made tachitsuzukenakereba ikenai no sa(Elles n'ont pas d'autre choix que de se tenir dans le vent,)****HITO wa arukitsuzukete yuku(Jusqu'au jour où elles mourront.)****  
****Tada ikite yuku tame ni(Les humains continuent encore et encore à avancer,)****  
****Fukanzen na DEETA o nurikaenagara susumu(Juste pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.)****  
****Hajimari no kouya o hitori mou arukidashiteru rashii(Ils continuent, tout en décodant un tas de données incomplètes.)****  
****Boku wa hai ni naru made boku de aritsuzuketai(Il semble que je sois déjà sortie seule du désert de mon commencement.)****Tooi mukashi doko kara kita no(Je voudrais rester comme je suis jusqu'au jour où je deviendrai cendres.)****  
****Tooi mirai ni doko e yuku no (D'où est-ce que je suis venue, il y a longtemps?)****  
****Shiranai mama nagedasare kizuku mae ni toki wa owaru no (Où est-ce que j'irai, dans le futur lointain?)****  
****Hajimari no kouya o hitori mou arukidashiteru rashii (Je tourne en rond sans savoir, le temps s'arrêtera avant que je le sache.)****  
****Boku wa hai ni naru made boku de aritsuzuketai (Il semble que je sois déjà sortie seule du désert de mon commencement Je voudrais rester comme je suis jusqu'au jour où je deviendrai cendres.)****Gakeppuchi ni tatasareta toki(Quand je me tenais au bord du précipice,)****  
****Kunan mo boku no ude o tsukami(C'est l'adversité qui m'a retenue par le bras,)****  
****Jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietan da(J'ai alors compris pour la première fois où je me trouvais.)****  
****Motto hiroi FIIRUDO e motto fukai ookina doko ka e (Je me dirige juste vers un espace plus large, un endroit plus grand,)****  
****Yosou mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake(Un monde que je ne peux pas même imaginer.)****Boku wa boku no koto ga shiritai (Je voudrais en savoir plus sur moi-même...)**

Mai arrêta de chanter et regarda la fillette entre ses bras et la trouva endormit, quand elle releva la tête elle trouva tout le monde entrain de la regarder y comprit Lin et Naru.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ta voix est magnifique Mai, lui dit Gene la faisant rougir.

-Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que tu savais chanter ? lui demanda Ayako.

-Je ne croyais pas que c'était important.

-Maiya ça l'est, affirma Evangeline.

-Nous devrions retourner au cas présent vous ne croyez pas ? dit elle essayant de dissiper toute l'attention qui était sur elle.

-Mai a raison, intervint Naru, racontez moi votre vision, ordonna-t-il.

Les filles commencèrent leur récit et racontèrent ce qui c'était passer pour Aiko et comment c'était elle qui avait causé la mort de toute les personnes présentes dans le manoir il y a dix ans.

-Puisque nous savons qui est cet esprit nous devons l'exorciser, Takigawa, John.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-Attendez, ne l'exorcisez pas, dit Masako.

-Pourquoi pas Hara-san? demanda Naru.

-Ce n'est pas Masako, intervint Gene, elle est possédée.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Naru.

-Je m'appelle Hanako.

**Et voilà vous aimerez j'espère ;)**

***chichi:père**

**La chanson est "Hemisphere"par Maaya Sakamoto**

**Laissez des avis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, oui je sais je suis en retard mais j'avais des exams alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais j'espère que vous allez aimez et que j'ai bien expliqué les rituels( oui il yen a plus qu'un).**

**Pour le vote ça fait ça:**

**Naru:6**

**OC:0**

**Vous adorez Naru à ce que je vois( moi aussi je l'adore).**

* * *

**Je ne possède pas Ghost hunt il n'y a que l'histoire et les OCs qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Le manoir Kimimaro

Jhon et Bou-san s'assirent sur leurs places respectives et Masako dont les yeux bleus avaient pris une couleur miel leur sourit chaleureusement.

-Hanako-san appartenez-vous au clan Kiseki ? lui demanda Gene.

-C'est exact, j'étais la fille du chef de clan il y a cinq mille ans et la première vierge tourmentée, déclara-t-elle.

Naru fronça les sourcils, pourquoi un esprit resterait-il autant de temps dans le monde des vivants et puis il ne sentait aucune inquiétude venant de son jumeau à propos de Hanako, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne désirait faire de mal à personne ce qui encore plus bizarre car plus un esprit restait entre les vivants plus il ou elle devenait fou.

-Nous avons entendu ce terme ainsi que celui de l'aveuglée plusieurs fois pourriez-vous nous les expliquer ? demanda Gene.

-La vierge tourmentée et l'aveuglée ou Vierge aveuglée sont deux éléments très important pour le rituel qui a eu lieu ici pendant chaque décennies après ma mort…

-Si je peux me permettre pourquoi ce rituel exactement ?demanda Ayako.

-Et si je vous racontez l'histoire de ce qui est arrivé il y a cinq mille ans, l'histoire de _la Calamité ?_

Ils hochèrent la tête et Masako/Hanako sourit légèrement.

-A mon époque, le champ de terre où est bâtit ce manoir était aride, mort. C'était l'endroit où les criminels se faisait exécutés, expliqua-t-elle choquant la plupart des personne présentes (en se demande qui n'est pas choqué, mais c'est Naru et Lin bien sure), un jeune garçon du village avait commis un meurtre et a été condamné à mort. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que sa mère était une sorcière, apprenant que son fils avait été exécuté elle en devint folle et maudit le village. Je me souviens de ces mots :

'_**Ce sera dent pour dent **_

_**Œil pour œil**_

_**Et mort pour mort :**_

_** Vous qui m'avez volé mon fils adoré**_

_** Je vous prendrez ceux qui vous sont aimés**_

_** Que l'âme de mon enfant s'élève**_

_** A vos dépends**_

_** Que chaque personne morte ici**_

_** Hante cet endroit maudit**_

_** Que les criminels exécutés sur cette terre**_

_**Tuent chaque personne qui vous est chère**_

_** Je vous offre la calamité **_

_** Sur un plateau ensanglanté**_

_**Puissiez-vous jamais connaître la paix**_

_**Tel et mon souhait**_

_**Tel sera votre sort **_

_**Ma malédiction vous suivra jusqu'après votre mort'**_

Tous le monde regarda Hanako/Masako dont les yeux c'étaient fait distants.

-Après ce jour-là tous devint différent, j'avais huit ans et j'ai pourtant vu des choses immondes, des morts une après l'autre. Le soleil n'éclairait plus notre village nous vivions dans l'obscurité et il n'y avait pas un jour où nous n'étions pas attaqués par des esprits. J'étais plus chanceuse que la plupart des villageois après tout mon clan était composé de personnes qui avaient des dons spirituelles et étant donné que j'étais l'héritière j'étais la plus protégée. Cela ne sauva comme même pas ma mère qui fut tuée devant mes yeux…

Mai qui était la plus proche d'elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras gauche et Hanako lui sourit légèrement, un sourire emplit de tristesse.

-Depuis ce jour là mon père chercha sans relâche un moyen d'arrêter la Calamité dans les grimoires que nous possédions dans la bibliothèque…

- Quel genre de grimoires ? lui demanda Naru.

-Des grimoires de sorcellerie venus de Rome, répondit-elle, il lui fallut un an mais il découvrit comment faire pour arrêter cette malédiction : il fallait exécuter trois rituel. Le premier, le rituel de l'aveuglée se composait de deux parties : la premières étant de transpercer les yeux d'une fille vierge de dix neuf, en l'aveuglant ainsi les esprits seraient affaibli, elle devait rester enfermée dans la salle lunaire pendant les trois jours de pleine lune. Le dernier jour, chaque filles de neuf ans devaient être rassemblées, elles devaient porter des kimono rouge portrayant le sang qui a coulé sur ces terres. Elles devaient se cacher et l'aveuglée, vêtue d'un kimono blanc neige signe de sa pureté devait les chercher, le première attrapée deviendrait la prochaine aveuglée et le dernière attrapée deviendrait la vierge tourmentée, c'est le deuxième rituel le rituel du démon. Le troisième rituel était le rituel des flammes, la vierge tourmentée devait être conduite dans l'endroit où la malédiction avait été jetée, puisque nous appartenions au même clan nous devions porter des masques neutres sur nos visage, _pour' effacer'_ les lien du sang qui nous unnis . Si la fille sacrifiée est consentante alors des ailes dorées se dessineront sur son visage ainsi que celui qui mène le rituel, mais si elle est contre….

-Des larmes de sang se dessineront sur son masque…commença Evangeline.

-Et un visage démoniaque sur celui qui mène le rituel, termina Mai.

Hanako/Masako hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Comment est ce que vous le savez ?demanda Naru.

-Euh, dans notre vision ? dit Evy en se grattant l'arrière de la tête faisant rire Gene et soupirer Naru.

-Veuillez terminer, s'il vous plait Kiseki-san, lui demanda Gene.

-Le rituel ne devait s'exécuter qu'une fois…

-Mais n'avez-vous pas dit qu'il se répéter chaque décennie ? demanda Bou-san.

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, il ne fallait qu'une seule vierge tourmentée et une seule aveuglée pour un seul rituel. Ces deux dernières devaient avoir de grands pouvoirs spirituels, mais j'avais été choisi comme vierge tourmentée. Ce n'est mes dons qui faisaient défaut, mais c'est la personne que j'étais à l'époque qui l'était, mon âme ne pouvait pas sceller la Calamité entièrement. C'est pour cette raison que le rituel a dû se répéter pendant chaque décennie, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne assez puissante puisse sceller la calamiter pour de bon.

-Cette personne était Aiko n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mai capturant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Exactement, répondit Hanako, mais elle a été consumée par la haine après que son père l'ai forcé à se sacrifier et au lieu d'enfermer la Calamité elle l'a libérer.

-Mais alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été attaqués par tous ces esprits ? demanda Yasu.

-C'est parce que je les en empêche, mais ils sont entrain de se libérer peu à peu et si ils réussissent vous serez tous tuer, déclara-t-elle.

Mai serra inconsciemment Yûki dans ses bras et celle-ci encore endormit enfuis son visage dans les cheveux de sa nourrice.

-Si vous exorciser Aiko vous serez à la merci des autres esprits et le rituel devra continuer, sans pour autant être réussi puisque seulement les membres de mon clan peuvent l'executer, ramenez la à la raison et faites en sorte qu'elle scelle la calamité pour de bon, leur demanda-t-elle avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Ayako s'agenouilla prés d'elle et posa sa main sur son coup pour sentir son pouls.

-Elle va bien, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant Boss ? demanda Yasu à Naru.

Tout le monde rapporta son attention vers le narcissique qui semblait réfléchir.

-Bou-san, John cherchez la porte cachée dans la cave dont Evangeline et Mai ont parlé.

-Maiya ? demanda Evy à la jeune fille qui c'était levée, Yûki toujours dans ses bras.

-Je vais emmener Yûki-chan à sa chambre, déclara-t-elle.

-Je t'accompagne, je ne crois pas que tu devrais rester seul, lui dit Gene.

Mai leva un sourcil au medium, qui se faisait foudroyer par le regard noir de son jumeau l'amusant extrêmement. Ils sortirent de la base sous les yeux de Naru qui ne les quittaient pas du regard.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la fillette, elle la posa dans son lit et la couvrit d'une couverture puis s'assit près d'elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux faisant sourire Gene.

-Tu ferais une bonne mère, si seulement mon idiot de scientifique de petit frère s'en rendait compte, déclara-t-il faisant rougir Mai.

-Gene ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure.

-Aw ! Mai-chan, dit-il dans un ton faussement blessé la faisant sourire.

-Ne Gene ? tu ne crois pas que les yeux de Hanako étaient bizarre ? demanda la jeune nourrice.

-Beaucoup de gens ont des yeux couleur miel Mai, dit-il amusé.

'_Miel ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient argentés'_ pensa Mai.

-Tu devrais dormir il fait déjà nuit, déclara soudain Gene et Mai le regarda apeurée, je serais là et si quelque chose me parait inquiétant je te réveillerais.

Mai acquiesça et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle se trouvait dans un magnifique champ de fleur.

Elle aperçue une Aiko qui était toujours une fillette courir un sourire aux lèvres, une fille aux cheveux roux courrait après elle et l'attrapa puis la fit tournoyée dans les airs la faisant rire aux éclats, elle l'a posa par terre et elles s'assirent entre les fleurs.

-Yoku-nee-san, je vais te faire une couronne de fleurs, dit Aiko faisant sourire la rousse.

-Ma chérie, dit-elle soudain faisant tourner la fillette vers elle, sais-tu qui je suis pour notre clan ?

Aiko hocha furieusement la tête.

-Tu es l'aveuglée et tu vas sauver tut le monde des méchant monstres, dit la fillette un sourire fière sur le visage.

-Alors tu sais que se sera moi qui choisirais mon successeur et la prochaine tourmentée et que tu devras participer au rituel du démon.

-Oui je sais et je te rendrais fière onee-san.

-Je suis déjà fière de toi ma chérie, dit Yoku, elle prit la couronne de fleur que lui tendait la fillette et la posa sur la tête d'Aiko, tu la mérite plus que moi princesse.

Aiko sourit un immense sourire et elle disparue ainsi que Yoku, laissant Mai seule dans cet immense champ.

-Elle avait peur, murmura cette dernière pensive.

-C'est exact, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Hanako.

-Quand elle a vu Yoku les yeux percés elle a eu peur, continua la première vierge tourmentée.

-La pauvre, murmura Mai.

-Sais-tu ce qui l'a brisé le plus le jour de sa mort ? demanda-t-elle.

Mai regarda les yeux argentés de l'esprit qui étaient voilés de tristesse et hocha négativement la tête.

-Sa mère lui avait promit de ne jamais laisser quelque chose lui arriver et pourtant elle n'a pas levé le petit doit pour arrêter le chef de clan. Oui c'était le devoir de la fille d'être la nouvelle vierge tourmentée mais elle devait lui faire entendre raison et pas la laisser comme ça.

Mai allait lui répondre mais le champ commença à trembler et des pans du ciel se mirent à tomber laissant apparaître les barreaux d'une cage. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de panique et elle sentit une main se poser sur ses épaules, elle se tourna et vit Hanako lui souriant légèrement et ses yeux argentés brillaient ce qui pour une raison la calma immédiatement.

Les barreaux disparurent devant Mai qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tant que vous resterez dans ce manoir Evangeline et toi ne serons pas atteintes par elle, je m'en assurerai personnellement.

-M-merci, bégaya Mai.

-De rien mais vous devrez en parler a vos amis pour qu'ils vous aident.

-Je sais que c'est trop demandé mais ne pourriez-vous rien faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée mais non je n'en suis pas permise, pas maintenant.

-Que voulez-vous dire par pas maintenant ?

-Quelle est la couleur de mes yeux Mai ?demanda Hanako, qui commençait à disparaitre.

-A-ar-argentés , dit Mai.

-Alors tu as ta réponse, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire avant de disparaitre complètement.

'_Que voulait-elle dire par ça'_ pensa Mai, sans savoir qu'elle allait bientôt avoir sa réponse.

* * *

**Et voilà le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Merci pour tous les commentaires ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Et un grand merci à Kazuhe pour son avis je lui dédicace ce chapitre.**


End file.
